


Lets just fuck

by bradshawspeedy



Category: Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, Drinking, Drugs, Facials, M/M, Smoking, Top Zayn Malik, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradshawspeedy/pseuds/bradshawspeedy
Summary: Niall meets Zayn in a bar and the rest is history





	Lets just fuck

Niall took another swig of his beer, reached for a cigarette and closed his eyes as he drew all the relaxing smoke into his lungs. Exhaling slowly he opened his eyes and saw a dashing young man stood by the table.

“May I sit here?” 

“Yes of course” mumbled a slightly taken aback Niall.

Smiling at each other the handsome boy took a seat opposite and thanked Niall as the Irish lad finished stubbing his cigarette out. 

“I’m Zayn” beamed the attractive lad, fag hanging out his mouth, who was fumbling around in his pockets for a lighter, before the blond lad handed him his. “I’m Niall” sounding raspy and croaky after spending the last few months drinking to excess, smoking too much and generally popping anything that would help get him through his studies. 

“I’ve not seen you here before” enquired Zayn, with Niall acknowledging he had never stepped foot inside the filthy dump in his life. Giggling together the lads laughed and relaxed, smoking and drinking more beer as the evening quickly went by and generally talking shit. However Zayn did enquire as to Nialls occupation, for which he advised he was still studying for his degree. When Niall turned the question around and asked Zayn he was curiously informed that he was a model and that was the end of it, or so Zayn thought. The Irish lad looked across the table at the boys beautiful black quiff and guessed he must be a model for a hair studio or fashion brand. Laughing at the suggestion Zayn explained it wasn’t quite like that and reached for his pint glass and took a swig of beer.

Approaching midnight the bar started emptying and Zayn stretched his arms vertically and pumped out his slender chest.

“I’m gonna have to make a move Niall, do you fancy grabbing a kebab or something” “Yeah, well yeah, why not” Niall sounding excited as he stood up and felt light headed due to over drinking again on an empty stomach. 

“I’m just gonna take a piss” advised Zayn and without any thought Niall said “yeah me too” and followed his new friend into the gents. The toilet as grotty as the pub had a small trough where Zayn stood to the right and Niall on the verge of wetting himself squeezed in to the left. The boys arms rubbing up against each other it was Zayn who unzipped first with his right hand and sighed as a number of the pints he had been drinking started to leave his slender body. Niall fumbling with his left hand struggled to pop his buttons and instead seemed to just be rubbing up against Zayns arm in the cosy confines of the toilets. Flustered, Niall who was five or six pints down by now continued to struggle and as he was failing dismally to achieve what he needed to his eyes were drawn to his neighbour, who he could see was holding a large cock. Looking for far too long Zayn noticed and gave the Irish lad a cheeky willy wave. The obviousness of the situation made Nialls cheeks flushed, had he really just been caught staring at this cute guy taking a leak. More embarrassingly he could feel his still trapped cock growing. With a final yank he managed to undo his buttons and just before wetting himself he managed to direct a stream of piss into the trough as Zayn was finishing off and getting his dick out of the prying eyes of a pissed Niall. 

Leaving in silence and walking out into the cold night it was Zayn who spoke first. 

“So”

“Hmmmm so...”

“Yeah, so....”

“What the fuck you going on about” a slightly agitated Niall blurted out

“Are you gay or bi Niall” Zayn asked with a big grin on his face.

Puzzled and not expecting such a question Niall quickly reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, his need for a calming smoke overpowering. Zayn continued grinning as he waited for an answer, “come on dude, straight guys don’t hang out in gays bars and stare at my cock when I take a piss, i’m hoping i’ve pulled”

Whilst Niall was gay he didn’t go about flaunting it, but he was very naive at times, especially tonight. He had no idea that he was drinking in a gay bar, but did acknowledge the sight of Zayns length was a turn on.

“I’m gay Zayn and you...”

“Gay of course...so is this turning into a date”

“Erm erm em...I mean...I guess so...if you like...“ a smile widening on Nialls face “are you buying me a kebab”

“You can have a sausage if you like...” replied Zayn

The boys wandered down the street seeking out a midnight snack, nervous chit chat gave way to a more open conversation with Zayn bluntly asking if Niall was firstly a virgin and when he got the eyes of death, asking if he was a top or bottom.

“Well with my peachy ass what do you reckon...”

Smiling Zayn placed a hand on said ass giving it a gentle squeeze before whispering an obscenity into Nialls ear making the pale lad gasp and responded with “You filthy bastard, hurry up and get me a kebab, where did you say your apartment was”

Kebab in hand the two wandered along the empty street, Niall one step ahead allowing Zayn a good view of the cute bum he was hoping to acquaint himself with later. 

“Right we are here” smiled Zayn who led Niall along a treelined path before turning his key in the lock of the most prestigious looking building overlooking a private square. 

Giggling up the stairs Zayn shushed Niall telling him there was plenty of time for that later, which caused the drunk lad to laugh even louder and drop the remains of his kebab.

A slightly irritated Zayn cursed slightly as a dollop of chilli sauce landed on the newly laid deep shag carpet, but was forgotten about as he viewed an apologetic Niall bend over and clean the offending stain, the sight of that peachy arse getting pert as it filled his jeans, Zayn struggled to keep his hands off of him, but knew if he waited it would hopefully be only time before something exciting happened.

The door swung open and sensor mood lighting dimly illuminated the lounge, Niall looked in awe as he surveyed his surrounds, but he had to ask the obvious question to Zayn as to how much modelling he had to do to afford such a swanky pad. Looking coy Zayn asked Niall to be understanding and started to explain.

“Look you see...I do model, but it’s not what you think”

Niall looked up and Zayn continued. 

“I am a model, but it’s nothing to do with hair or clothes...you see it’s a bit more complicated...it’s more of a porn thing...i’m a gay porn star...”

Nialls eyes nearly bulged out his head, he was speechless and stood motionless as he stared at this beautiful guy who looked even hotter in the low lighting, his defined cheekbones making his cute face appear even more beautiful. 

Beckoning Niall over Zayn offered to show him the apartment, walking through the lounge the bedroom door was opened and Zayn bounded over to the patio doors flinging them open and waving Niall to step outside. Christ how impressive was this was Niall first thoughts, but as he stood outside in the chilly night air he took the last cigarette from his packet and asked Zayn if it was OK to spark up. A slight look of disapproval from Zayn followed, prompting him to duck inside momentarily before returning with one of the most impressive joints Niall had seen for a long time. Niall was useless at skinning up so the sight of this monster Zayn was brandishing immediately sobered him up and a huge smile cover his face. "Or would you like something else, coke perhaps or wanna pop an e"

Niall was a bit taken back, he wasn't expecting Zayn to have the equivilent of a class A pharmacy in his bedside drawer. "i'm fine thanks lets just smoke"

“Shall we then babe” offered Zayn as he placed the joint between his lips and an eager Niall watched as it came to light and Zayn tugged strongly, holding the smoke inside and opening his mouth slightly letting the smoke spill out slowly. Handing the joint over Niall quickly took a toke and immediately knew this was far superior to the shit he had been smoking recently and felt a chilled sensation as he started to get baked with this cute guy who only hours earlier was a random guy needing somewhere to rest his pint glass. 

Passing the spliff back and forth the two guys slowly got high and in Nialls case horny. Zayn taking the last drag he casually flicked the butt over the balcony and placed his hand on his crotch, clearly in view of Niall wandering eyes. 

“Come, it’s cold out here” Zayn beckoning the boy inside and into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and Niall stood there not knowing what to do. Zayn reached out a hand and pulled him over into his spread open legs. A stoned Niall giggled like a naughty school boy and Zayn reached behind, finally getting to cup both cheeks of the peachy crack Niall was so proud of. Pulling him closer Niall lost his balance and fell forward coming to rest on Zayn who had fallen back onto the bed and for the first time their lips touched, by accident, but the first time none the less. 

A passionate embrace ensued and Zayn forced his tongue into Nialls mouth and he was allowed to lick the Irish boys tonsils, allowing their tongues to entwine before withdrawing and with a slight pant in his voice asked Niall if it was time to fuck.

Niall already hard and throbbing stood up and started to tug at his shirt, anxious to remove it so he could get on with getting his jeans off as his cock was craving more space. 

“Calm down” came the soothing voice of Zayn who was cooly removing his shirt, revealing a defined chest, that apart from a small trail of hair below the naval was smooth and silky.

Niall dropped his jeans, his tight figure hugging boxers showing off an impressive bulge that Zayn couldn’t resist grabbing hold of and pinching before unzipping his own jeans and letting them drop to the floor. Staring into each others eyes Niall let Zayn grab his waist and slide his hands down his legs removing his boxers, his penis now standing to attention. Zayn going down on his knees lent in and slowly took the Irish lad in his mouth using his lips to roll the skin of his shaft back. Zayn easily took the length teasing Niall with cheeky licks of his slit before swapping his mouth for his hand and jerking the boys moist cock. 

Niall wanting to return the favour reached in and palmed at Zayns crotch, feeling the boy getting hard. Now on his knees he kissed Zayns cock through the material of his boxers before bringing a hand to the top of his leg and gently pulled at his pants. Zayn let the boy apply more force and his boxers slowly loosened as they were pulled ever further down his lightly haired legs revealing a beautiful cock getting harder and harder. Niall took the growing penis in hand and lent in and tasted it for the first time licking the shaft furiously like a quickly melting ice lolly before cheekily placing one of Zayn balls in his mouth and gently sucking on it making the receiver gasp as a shot of pleasure went through his body. 

Fully horny and hard Zayn took control and pushed Niall onto the bed, getting the boy on all fours before slapping his peachy white butt cheeks, the victim letting out a still slightly stoned giggle. Zayn tried fingering the arse of the boy before leaning in and placing his tongue at the entrance. Small circling motions with his tongue had Niall whimpering and once his hole had been breached and he was being licked out he pushed back slightly allowing Zayn to fully rim him. Now fully moist Zayn inserted a finger in an attempt to loosen Niall and a second quickly followed. 

Gagging for it Niall let out a plea and Zayn now obliged by moving closer to the waiting hole. Circling it with his 7 inches he slowly started to work on his entrance, gently inserting his penis allowing Niall to adjust to the girthy member. Zayn eased fully inside the boy and slowly built a rhythm, the Irish lad groaning with pleasure as his innards wrapped around Zayns veiny manhood as it ploughed into him, stabbing his prostate, making him feel amazing and sending shivers of delight through his body. Niall whining louder than he had ever done before during sex encouraged Zayn to fuck him harder and loved how Zayns balls slapped against his ass. 

“Fuck ya...fuck, fuck ya babe” came the earthy tones of Zayn before he withdrew his shaft briefly so he could flip Niall onto his back and pull him in between his legs reinserting his boner into Niall so he could look him in the eye as he pounded into him with such power Niall let out a loud roar of delight as he started to feel an orgasm building. His balls started to tighten and he grabbed the base of his dick trying to stave off an imminent explosion. Oblivious to this the power top continued his appreciated assault on the boys arse smashing into him from all angles fucking like a rabbit ploughing deep into the gagging hole of Niall. 

“Zaaaayn, i’m close, i’m gonna.....”

Hearing the whine Zayn slowly stopped fucking the boy and looked down as Niall grabbed his length. Zayn withdrew his rock hard shaft and stood over the boy looking down on him as he starting wanking, it wasn’t long before Niall started to explode, shooting a long warm stream of cum over his chest. A sense of exhaustion claimed his body as he looked up at Zayn who had grabbed his own dick keeping it plumped up and he knelt on the bed next to Nialls face starting to wank himself off. 

Long gentle strokes of his length quickly ended up being a fierce movement as he started to feel his own orgasm building. Rubbing his shaft ferociously he knew it was imminent and he directed his cock in the direction of Nialls open mouth. One last stroke of his throbbing dick and it was upon him, his orgasm was powerful and intense, the first shot of cum hitting the back of Nialls throat like a bullseye with further squirts of jizz splashing on his face and running down his chin. Trying his best to direct the warm salty juice into his mouth the amount of cum was immense and he struggled to stop it running onto the bed sheets. With the last few drops of man juice dripping from his softening dick Zayn ran his finger along Nialls chest, scooping up the pale lads now cool sperm licking from his finger, a smile showing his appreciation of the taste and quality of the love gravy. 

Laying next to each other it was Zayn who moved first, leaning over and kissing Niall gently, stroking his face and wiping a blob of cum from his cheek. 

“I need a shower Niall, you gonna join me” 

With a cum splattered body he had no choice and Zayn led him into the bathroom, closed the door and turned the shower on. Soaping his arse up he let Zayn run his hands over his body as he reflected on how he’d just had the best sex ever. 

"I knew you weren't a natural blond Niall"


End file.
